Deception
by SammywithSwagger
Summary: Prequal of 'Nobody Has It Easy' Kaida is a normal Kunochi from Kumogakure's most deadly clan the Black Dragon clan but when her destiny is revealed and a choice to be made, how will this 17 year old life change? *POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!*
1. Chapter 1

**Sammy: Shesh i havent made a new story in a while.**

**Kaida: Well none about me, Sanyu, Yori and of course Daichi!**

**The trio: YEAH!**

**Sammy: Calm down you guys, i was just being preoccupied with 'Siren of the Mist'. Well this story is the prequal for Kaida. i hope you enjoy it and please give me input on what you think of the story!**

**Kaida: I will be wearing a Black pullover sweater with a silver dragon at the back, white shorts and shinobi shoes.  
**

**SAMMY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! SHE OWNS KAIDA AND HER OCs (Kuro and Haku are owned by Demons of my heart and mind) SAMMY OWNS THE STORY LINE OF NBHIE AND DECEPTION!**

**Sammy: With that out the way, please enjoy!!

* * *

  
**

Deception

Friends and Team 8!

Kaida's POV

_5 Years ago._

Todays the day! I finally get to be a Kunochi after how long! I already know who my team is but still being a Kunochi like mom and sister is going to be awesome!

I've trained with mom, Naomi so I have more skills than anyone else in this class!

"Alright class it's time to find out your Shinobi teams!" my teacher Tai called out.

Tai was tanned with dark brown hair, he had a sweet smile and was wearing Jouin clothing.

Everyone was ecstatic they started shouting 'Yahoo!' or 'I'm going to be the best!!'

"Okay, Okay settle down. Let's start, Team 1 is Taka, Nao and June." Tai shouted out.

I heard them all greet each other behind me and make a few laughs.

Then Tai began shouting out all the different teams down to the last Team.

"And Lastly, as a tradition our last Team is Team 8. Team 8 is Kaida Kororyu and Haku and Kuro Chitsuin." Tai shouted out.

Haku and Kuro were from the Chitsuin clan, who are close friends and apart of the Ninja teams of my clan, the Kororyu clan aka the Black Dragon Clan. So ever since we created the team it was tradition that whoever from either Clan are becoming Ninja at the same time must be on the same team so since Kuro and Haku are from that Clan and are actually twins from the Chitsuin clan they are going to be my Teammates!

"ALRIGHT! THE ONE AND ONLY KUNOCHI TEAM 8!" Kuro shouted happily getting out of her seat.

Kuro is one Hyper active kid, she has Mid back length black hair with white bangs covering her left eye. She has brilliant red eyes.

"Kuro you're an idiot, there have been Kunochi Members in this Team years ago." Haku stated rolling her eyes.

Haku has Short white hair with black hair covering her right eye, she had chilling pale silver eyes. No she is not blind she has better vision than me, she hates it when people ay she's blind.

Both Haku and Kuro wear the same clothes, they wore black baggy capris, with a black tank top with fishnet covering the rest of them, they both wear their headbands on their forehead.

"Whatever." She grumbled slumping down into her seat.

"Now class before your Senseis come let me remind you, Being a Ninja of Kumogakure means the utmost respect in lightning country. That means when you face a strong opponent fight them with pride! With Honor!" Tai proclaimed enthusiastically.

Everyone cheered on happily. I never really liked that slogan, yes you can fight with pride but with what why honor? Honor is over rated.

"Okay calm down guys, your Senseis will arrive soon I'll see you later!" Tai shouted as he exited the classroom.

I sat at my desk and chilled for a while, I suddenly got slammed to the ground.

"W-Whoa?!" I shouted as I looked up to who slammed me.

"KAIDA WE ARE TEAMMATES NOW AREN'T YOU HAPPY?!" Kuro shouted happily.

"Yes I am so can you please get off me?" I grumbled as she jumped off.

Kuro pouted and walked over to her sister, I followed too.

Haku was reading a book, I honestly don't know how much books she's read in her life time but as a twelve year reading books constantly is what I think 'unhealthy'.

"Who do you think our Sensei is going to be?" Haku asked not even looking away from her book.

I got into a thinking pose, I never really thought about that. I only thought about how awesome being a Kunochi would be.

"I guess someone who has enough experience and isn't lazy." I responded.

"How about a strong and awesome person!" Kuro suggested happily.

"Good but how about someone intelligent or maybe some one with all of our thoughts put together?" Haku explained flipping a page of her book.

"YAHOO!!" Kuro shouted happily.

I smiled, only Kuro can be so random. I started to hear a couple of kids laugh in the back.

I whipped my head around and stared at the group of kids who were laughing.

"Good Luck with Bat and Hyper active here Kaida!" Taka shouted at me.

Taka was an annoying kid who picked on Haku and Kuro just because they were different, we are the most talented in the class yet out of all 3 of us Haku and Kuro got picked on.

Taka has dark brown hair and green eyes, he had on a black t-shirt, baggy cream shorts and Shinobi sandals on. His Headband was on his forehead.

"I'm not a bat you idiot! I can see perfectly, maybe if you were smart enough you would notice that I'm not reading my books in brail so you can shut up!" Haku snapped turning her attention to Taka instead of her book.

"Asshole!" Kuro shouted at him.

Taka grunted and went back to talking to his friends and teammates.

"I really want to hurt him." I growled.

"Besides from all that!" Kuro said waving her hand at me.

"Since we are suppost to be Ninjas now, doesn't that mean you get your Black Dragon emblem now?" Kuro asked me tilting her head.

I totally forgot! Every time there is a new Ninja in my family we have this large ceremony when I get my Black Dragon Emblem, it's like a Tattoo but it's to prove I'm a genuine member of the Kororyu Ninjas it also increases my Dragon style moves, my Kekki Genkai.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! I'll ask my mom later if you guys can come!" I shouted happily.

Kuro and Haku smiled, I have been their friend since… I even forgot how long! So it would mean the whole world if they could come.

The door opened up and a male Jouin came inside with a clipboard.

"Team 1?" he called out.

"Alright let's go team!" Taka shouted excited as he dragged June and Nao towards the Jouin.

"Alright team let's head out." He said as he left the room with the 3 genin ninjas.

I sighed and sat into an empty chair.

I hope I get out of here soon, I can't wait to get my emblem…

In the Raikage's Tower

Normal POV

The Raikage sat at his desk patiently for the arrival of the leaders of the black dragon clan elder and Ninjas. He has been anticipating this meeting for a while because it will determine winning a war or failing miserably.

The Kage was a muscular deep tanned man with braided white hair and moustache. He has large gauntlets on his arm and is wearing the Kage cloak and black baggy pants.

(A/N: It's the Kage from the Manga if you're reading the Manga.)

His secretary ran into the room and bowed respectfully to him.

"Raikage-sama, the head Black dragon Ninja has arrived." She explained.

"Let them in." he commanded.

She bowed again and opened the door.

Out came Two women, The youngest had black hair and dark brown eyes she was in a nice black dress with silver dragon running threw it.

While the oldest had on a tradtional black suit and a staff with then Kenji 'Thunder' on it.

"Ah, Akemi-sama nice to see that you have come as well as you Chie-sama." He said as he bowed to them.

Akemi bowed back.

"Likewise, now please let's hear what you have to say." She said as she sat down at one of the two chairs in his office.

"Yes and it should be good if he summoned both of us." Chie said as she too took a seat.

The Raikage glared slightly at Chie, he hasn't been totally fond of her old attitude but none the less she is the Elder of the clan so he has to deal with it.

"Well I should make this brief then." He started as he sat down.

"Currently some of my sources have found out that the Mist Village Nins have been coming in and out of Lightning country without any consent, we have yet to find out what exactly they are doing but what we are certain that it will bring a battle." He explained.

"What does this have to do with our Clan Raikage-sama." Akemi sternly said.

"We already have my brother, killer bee as a weapon but we need your sword Ry-"

"We decline." Chie said immediately.

"Mother, he didn't even finish!" Akemi shouted at Chie.

"I'm sorry dear but I refuse to offer up our families most cherished and not to mention sacred weapon to be used for a soon to be useless war you don't even know if what they are doing is dangerous or not. We decline." Chie explained sternly with venom in every word.

The Raikage slammed his gauntlet-worn arm on his desk causing it to create a large dent.

"If you do not act on this then the Village will suffer!"

"You have your brother Killer Bee and that twin-tailed cat woman, that should be good enough for you." Chie replied back.

"You and I both know well that the power of that sword is stronger than them." The enraged Kage muttered.

"I know, you should also know that the sword will not allow an ordinary Shinobi to wield and use it's power. If that's all my daughter and I must be leaving." Chie said as she and Akemi got up and headed for the door.

The Raikage growled angrily as the door slammed close.

Outside the office.

Normal POV

"Mother, why did you decline so quickly. What you said was true but what else is missing?" Akemi asked as they walked through the Raikage's Tower.

Chie grunted.

"I may be old but I'm not stupid, I saw through that man's stupid excuse for a ruse."

Akemi gave her a questionable stare.

"What Ruse?"

"We'll talk about this matter later, I want to get out of these ridiculous clothes." Chie said walking out into the Village.

Akemi nodded and looked into the clear blue sky.

"Isn't Kaida becoming a ninja today?" Chie pondered.

"Yes and her ceremony for her emblem is scheduled for tomorrow is it not?" Akemi said happily turning her attention at her mother; her youngest daughter is finally a ninja.

Chie nodded happily.

"She will make a fine Shinobi I can tell you that, she is like a splitting image of you back when you just started. Full of talent."

Akemi laughed.

"Yes that's true. But mother, what about Ryukiba? Since the Raikage wants to use it shouldn't we do something about security?"

"As I said before we will talk about this later, and besides Ryu-sama can take care of himself in that matter like he always has." Chie responded.

A Long silence came until Chie broke it again.

"Do you know who Kaida's Teacher going to be?"

Akemi made a small smirk.

"Let's just say that he is one of the strong and most interesting teachers…"

At the Academy

Kaida's POV

I watched as Kuro paced back and fourth throughout the classroom. We were the only ones there and our Sensei isn't here yet, but we've been waiting for 15minutes so he/she isn't _that _late… are they?

"Calm down Kuro, he will show up." I ensured her as she glared at me.

"Shut up! He's late!" she shouted at me.

"It could be a girl you know Kuro, how do you even know it's a guy?" Haku said as she flipped a page of her book.

"I don't care! I swear if our sensei doesn't get HIS/her butt here I'm am-.

"You'll do what?" a male voice said at the door.

Kuro froze in surprise and I guess in fear.

The man was a tanned skinned with braided dusty brown hair and deep gold eyes. He wore typical jouin clothes in exception of the twin katanas on his back, his headband was around his arm.

"Are you our Sensei?" Haku questioned putting her book away in her bag.

He made a quick nod and slapped Kuro on the back.

She freaked out and dashed behind me, I made a small sigh.

"Kuro, why did you hide from senesi?" I questioned her.

"Because he's weird? Who would slap someone's back if they are in a frozen state!" she snapped back glaring at him.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I guess I should get to know you before I even do that…" he grumbled scratching the back of his head.

"True, are you even going to introduce yourself? That's kind of the protocol." Haku asked with her 'eyebrow-of-doom'

"The name is Raiden, one of the top jouins and is now officially your Sensei. Now you." He said pointing at Haku, Kuro and I.

"I'm Kaida Kororyu, these are my teammates and friends Haku and Kuro Chitsuin." I explained pointing at Kuro and Haku.

"Hey!" Kuro shouted happily.

"Greetings." Haku greeted happily.

"So I got the blood twin and black dragon clan team huh, this is going to be interesting." Raiden muttered smiling at us.

"Let's get to the Training grounds, I want to see how good you guys are." He said as he gestured us to follow him out of the classroom.

At the Training ground

Haku's POV

We finally made it to the training ground where Raidan-sensei is suppost to 'test' our abilities. I just hope Kuro isn't going to be a pain when it comes to plan making like she always has.

We got into the middle of the field until Raiden stopped.

"Alright we are going to have a sparring match, a free for all. I'm going to be surveying you all on your battles, no team ups you must take this from band from you're opponent. When I see how skilled you are we will start working as a team." He explained as he handed out yellow coloured bands.

I put mine around my arm, it's one place that's hard to get to.

I saw Kaida grin wide and Kuro balling her hands in a fist. I guess this is going to be Kuro's weak point in the spar, both of us work as one as a team so since we are not together we can't elaborate a quick and easy plan to complete our goal.

Kaida is going to be a problem. She has always seen through our moves so she's the tough one to beat in this I must make a full-proof plan before this is over.

"Alright you have until the sunsets, scatter!" Raiden shouted as we all moved out into different areas.

I stopped around a bunch of bushes and sat down quickly.

"_Now to make a plan, Kuro will be easy to take down because she tends to charge and strike without thinking, Kaida is my real problem… I have to find a weak spot and use it to my advantage take her band and try to avoid her at all times." _I thought to myself as I prepped for battle.

Kaida's POV

I stopped at a small rock formation and sat down.

"_This should be a good place. This is so going to be awesome! I guess I should try and search for Haku first, once I get her Kuro will be easy to take her band… but then again that genius Haku would have so much stuff up her sleeve that trying to get her band would be hard." _I thought.

Suddenly out of the bushes several Kunais came at me. I dodged easily and landed at a tree branch, Kuro came out and made quick hand signs.

"Wind style: Air lock prison!" she shouted as massive air walls surrounded me.

"_Shit, but not bad for someone who attacks before she thinks." _I thought as I made a few hand signs.

"Thunder breaker!" I shouted as I created massive waves of electricity from my palms breaking down the Air walls.

I fell to the ground and charged at Kuro.

She smirked at me evilly and threw more Kunais at me.

"_why that trick? She knows I'll just do-_

*slam!*

I for pinned to a tree. Perfect.

"YAY! I GET YOUR BAND NOW!!" she shouted happily as she approached me.

I smirked, I quickly teleported a few metres away from our little 'battle field'

"DAMMIT!!!" I heard Kuro shout.

I laughed quietly, I didn't want to lose my hiding area or get caught by Haku or Kuro.

I began looking around for any of them and left an explosive tagged Kunai every so often so if someone came by it will dentenate so I know where they are.

The sun was starting to roll down slowly.

"_Shit our time is almost up!" _I thought as I looked into the blue-ish, orange coloured sky.

Suddenly one of my explosions dentanted.

I quickly snapped out of my little trance and swerved around in the bushes towards the explosion.

I saw Haku standing up from the wreckage, she seemed pretty upset.

"_Maybe I should g-_

"Kaida come out I know you're there." She called out.

I sighed heavily; she really got good eyes… and ears.

"You're my last person so let's get this over with." She shouted at me with a smirk.

Wah?! She beat Kuro? Well… she is a genius though I looked at her left arm, two of the yellow band Raiden-sensei gave us was there.

"Alright then. Let's begin!" I shouted as I charged at her.

She got into a defensive position and braced for impact.

I stretched my foot out and aimed for her stomach but was blocked by her forearms I flipped back and started doing variety of punches at her. Some missed while a few hit her.

She flew a couple metres back, unfortunately setting off some of the explosions, I chased after her with a Kunai in my hand.

"Fire style: Heat wave!" I heard Haku shout as massive flares of fire came at me.

I was able to dodge but got my leg scorched a bit.

I fell to the ground in pain and looked around, Haku was coming right at me again! I got to do something!

That's when it hit me, a nice plan popped into my head.

Ignoring the pain in my foot I stood up and threw my remaining Kunais attached with wires around.

"What's that suppost to do Kaida? You're not even hitting me." Haku said with another smirk which quickly ended when I threw a Kunai close to the side of her face and started making more hand signs.

"Fire style: dragon flame!" she shouted as a massive flame came out of her mouth.

I made some hand signs myself.

"Dragon style: Dragon's song of despair!" I shouted as I screeched an ear ripping sound destroying her flame.

I quickly finished my jutsu and made more hand signs.

"Thunder Pulse!!" I shouted as I sent electric pulses around the area hitting the metal Kunais which started to connect together through the wires. Unfortunately for Haku that there was a spark that hit the Kunai next to her face causing a major headache.

She fell to the ground cluching her head, I quickly ran and grabbed her bands and stood infornt of her.

When she was stable she opened her eyes and looked up, I gave her a grin and showed her the two bands in my hand.

"I guess I won!" I shouted happily.

"Yeah Yeah." Haku said with a defeat glare.

Raiden-sensei and Kuro came from the bushes and clapped.

"Good job guys you really impressed me, and since there is still time let's get to do some real training."

"YAY!" Kuro shouted happily.

"Awesome." Haku muttered, I think a little sad because I beat her plan.

"Fantastic." I replied happily.

"Oh and one thing, how can you guys know so much about jutus?" Raiden-sensei asked us.

"Uhm… Because we can…?" Kuro said.

Raiden-sensei shrugged.

"Whatever, Let's Begin!"

Hours Later.

"Ugh so Tired…" Haku said as she dragged her feet.

"Need…Food…" Kuro and I said as we wiped away the sweat off our foreheads.

Haku, Kuro and I were walking down the street where both our clan's district reside in, Raiden-sensei's training was terrible! We are exhausted!

"What do you think of Raiden-sensei?" I asked them.

"He's strong alright, he flung Kuro so far across the training ground when we were group training." Haku laughed as she remembered that hilarious moment.

"HEY!" Kuro snapped at her.

"I wonder if my mom is cooking…" I muttered, my mom's cooking was to die for, everyone loved it.

Kuro's face lit up.

"Can we come over then?! I love your mom's food!" she shouted shaking me constantly.

"Fine, Fine. Just let you mom and dad know then." I said crossing my arms.

"ALRIGHT!" Kuro shouted as she grabbed her sister and sprinted towards their District.

I laughed loudly; I loved having these guys as my friends.

I began running into my clan's district. No one is actually outside, so I guess it's dinner time.

I made it to my house, which was the largest since my family was the head family.

I took out my key and opened the door, I got greeted by… no one! How fantastic, I usually got greeted by my sister whenever I came home. She's probably on a mission or something.

I walked through the long corridor towards the kitchen where I smell… FOOD!!! I began to run towards that delicious smell. When I got there I saw my grandmother Chie sitting by the table and my mom at the stove cooking.

"Ah Kaida you came home, how was your training." Mom asked me not turning from the stove.

I grumbled and sat next to Grandmother.

Grandmother raised an eyebrow.

"A grunt or a grumble isn't a good answer Kaida, you should know that." She said.

"Sorry, it was fun actually I got to beat up Haku and Kuro, we also had some group training which really made me hungry." I stated with a smile.

Mom laughed.

"I have plenty of food so don't worry I got you covered." She said as she placed a plate of food for Grandmother and I.

"Even enough for Kuro and Haku? They or should I say Kuro asked to come over if that's alright with you." I explained with a pleading stare.

Mom rolled her eyes.

"Oh course, but that would mean I have to cook more, especially with you and Kuro's appetite." Mom joked as she started cooking again.

"Say mom, wheres Naomi? She usually greets me when I get home." I asked with a sad pout.

"Naomi is on a small mission. Don't worry she will be back before your ceremony tomorrow." Mom said flipping the food she's cooking.

The door bell rang and I sprung up and raced to the door I could hear Kuro and Haku chatting.

"_So their parents actually let them come? That's cool." _I thought as I opened the door.

"KAIDA!" Kuro shouted.

"Dad's on a mission and mom said it would be okay if we came over." Haku explained coming inside.

"Alright! Come in then." I said making way for them.

When we made it back into the kitchen two more plates were done and awaiting to be eaten.

Kuro started to drool.

"FOOD!" she shouted dashing to a seat and began eating.

Haku and I rolled our eyes and sat down.

Mom laughed.

"Don't eat so fast or else you're going to get sick, you don't want that when you guys go back to train tomorrow."

Kuro went pale.

"We have to?" Kuro questioned.

"Didn't you hear Raiden-sensei when we finished training for the day? We got to wake up early to resume training." Haku explained.

Kuro groaned.

"Do we have too?"

"YES!" me and Haku shouted.

"If you want to be a great team you have to practise and work together. Teamwork is the key to any squad." Mom explained.

"We know that but isn't it also Jutsus that are important too?" Haku asked.

"Jutsus are important as well as power and stamina but you can't defeat a whole army by yourself. Which is why teamwork is important, keep that in mind." Grandmother told us.

We all nodded our heads, grandmother was always right about everything it's like she's all knowing.

"And with your soon to be awaken Kekki Genkais you will be even stronger." Mom added.

All three of our faces lit up, we all couldn't wait for that.

"When is Kaida's ceremony?" Haku asked looking at me.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon." Grandmother said getting up and began walking out of the room.

"I'm going to pay my respects to Ryukiba then off to bed, goodnight all." She said exiting the kitchen.

I smiled warmly; grandmother always does that every night I don't even know why she does it.

Hours later we all finished eating, mom left for bed and it left only me, Haku and Kuro stargazing outside.

"This is cool…" I said gazing into the night sky.

"Look theres Orion!" Haku shouted pointing at the contestation.

"You read it in a book didn't you?" Kuro stated lazily.

"So? Reading make you smart, you just can't stay up in your room and daydream all the time." Haku mocked with a smirk.

"HEY!" Kuro and I shouted.

"D-Do you think that we will be good Shinobi?" I asked them after a long silence.

"Of course!" Kuro snapped at me.

"Obviously, we come from incrediably strong Clans so we are sure to be awesome shinobis. Why do you even ask that?" Haku questioned me straightening up.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling I can't really explain it…" I stated.

Kuro yawned and stood up.

"I'm going to bed, coming Sis?"

"Sure, see you in the morning alright Kaida?" Haku asked getting up as well.

I nodded and walked them back to the front door.

When they were gone I began heading to my room but I just had this urge to go into the Clan's Relic room for some odd reason.

"_Why am I even here anyways, there's no need for me to be here…I should just go to bed." _I thought as I walked around.

I stopped at the infamous Ryukiba, our family's most prized possession. It looks so divine in it's black and silver sheath. The detailing on the sheath was absolutely beautiful it has an outline of a dragon flying, it looked so realistic.

I pulled out my hand towards the sword, looked around and hoped no one was around or else I would get into trouble.

I placed my fingers along the beautiful sheath, the texture was silky smooth. Suddenly black chakra began seeping through and went past my fingers.

"_It's actually calming but this chakra is kind of suspicious." _

Suddenly the force of the chakra pushed me back towards the door, I scurried back up and raced for my room I didn't even have the time to hear a deep chuckle back in the historic room.

* * *

**Sammy: Wow, Creepy.....**

**Kaida: At least you weren't there!!!!**

**Sammy: Whatever.. Well i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! make sure you review i really need input on this story!!!  
**


	2. The Dragon Ceremony

**Sammy: Hey guys!!!!!! im sorry about not updating!!! so for that... HERES CHAPTER 2!!!**

**Kaida: I'll do the disclaimer. Sammy DOES NOT OWN NARUTO she owns her OCs (other than Haku and Kuro, they belong to demons of my heart and mind) **

**Sammy: Thank you! and now off to the story!!

* * *

  
**

Deception

The Dragon Ceremony

(Still 5 years ago)

Kaida's POV

The sun peaked out of my window and into my eyes I groaned and got up, last night was creepy, that sword is creepy! I knew I shouldn't have went in there but why?! Why did I go in there!!

"OI KAIDA! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED SO WE CAN HEAD TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!" I heard Kuro shout outside.

I slumped out of bed and opened my window, there stood Kuro and Haku outside my house gates. Kuro looked pissed and Haku was just reading…again!

"Alright! I'll be right out!" I shouted at them and ran into my closet and grabbed my clothes to change.

When I got all my stuff ready I picked up my Headband and tied it around my neck then ran towards the kitchen.

Mom was in the Kitchen in her Ninja uniform, which consisted of a skirt reaching the end of her thighs and a red and black kimono shirt. She had her Headband on her forehead, her gear pouch was around her waist.

"Here Kaida, it's breakfast. I have to run I have to do a few errands for the Raikage." She said handing me a container and grabbing her weapon, which was two scythes. She ran out of the house.

I gave mom a worried look, everyone is so busy is anyone coming to my ceremony?!

"Don't worry Kaida, they will be at your ceremony nothing in the world could stop them." I heard grandma say at the entrance to the kitchen.

I smiled.

"How'd you know I was thinking about that?" I questioned her.

"Because I just know, now go before Kuro and Haku come inside and drag you out." She joked as she left the kitchen.

I did what she said and ran outside with Kuro tapping her foot and Haku rolling her eyes.

"Took you a while, Raiden-sensei is going to be mad!" Kuro shouted at me.

"Yeah yeah." I muttered heading towards the training ground.

While we were walking we were just chatting about random things but I needed to say something about last night it was driving me crazy!

"Hey guys, last night I went into my family's historic room and I got zapped by Ryukiba when I touched-"

"You what?! I thought you aren't supposed to even touch it! Did you get caught?" Haku questioned me.

"No I didn't get caught but it was so strange the chakra seeping through it was calming but then ZAP! I got flung across the room." I explained emphasizing on the flinging.

Kuro gave me a 'wtf' face and Haku gave me a raised eyebrow.

"I heard that sword has a mind of it's own and that it chooses who it wants to be it's master." Haku stated.

"Yeah that's true, my dad was it's past user but he died on a mission and the sword ended up back here." I explained with a grim look, I didn't like talking about my father's death it hurts so much…

"It's okay Kaida…" Kuro said hugging me.

"Thanks…"

"Well we won't tell anyone about the sword mishap so don't worry!" Haku shouted happily and with a large smile.

I smiled back and continued our walk to the training ground.

^At the Training ground^

When we got there Raiden-sensei wasn't there which was a relief but very suspicious.

"You think he's going to be late?" Haku asked sitting on the grass with me.

"I guess." I told her.

"Why is this guy late! it's really rude to make ladies wait." Kuro shouted angrily and she tapped her foot.

"As I recall you guys aren't ladies just girls." Raiden-sensei said behind Kuro.

She screamed and ran behind me, again.

"STOP DOING THAT YOU STALKER!" she shouted from behind me.

He laughed.

"I'm not a stalker you just keep your guard down when you're upset and I couldn't resist teasing you again."

Kuro growled and both Haku and I laughed.

"Alright with the jokes set aside let's begin training, you all remember what we did yesterday right?" he instructed.

"Yeah we tried out teamwork combination attacks and learned how to control chakra more efficiently." Haku said with a small giggle at Kuro who was glaring at her.

"Correct so we will continue with combination attacks then try out weapon choices." Raiden-sensei instructed.

"COOL WEAPONS!" Kuro shouted in awe as she jumped for joy.

All 3 of us got off the grass and headed towards our sensei for our lesson.

"So here's what's going to happen. I want you guys to work as a team and try to bring me down; it's good that you all have good ties to one another and that yesterday's trial proved that very well. So try your best." He told us.

Well he is right about good ties, since we've known each other for so long it's easy for us to work together.

I made a smirk, why not make things interesting?

"I have an idea, let's have a bet!" I purposed.

All three of them looked at me then at each other and nodded.

"What's the bet?" Haku asked me.

"If we are able to even make a scratch on Raiden-sensei then he takes us out to lunch and if we lose…" I started off; I don't actually know what he would ask us to do.

"You guys do twenty laps around the training ground." He told us.

My eyes widened, TWENTY FREKKIN LAPS?! That's going to take most of the night!

"B-but that might cut into my time to prepare for my ceremony tonight!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah I know, your mom told me about it before I got here. I'm coming too so don't worry." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright let's begin!" he shouted as he pushed me backwards towards a tree I quickly pressed my feet against the tree and kicked upwards into the sky I took out some explosive tagged Kunais and threw them to the ground around Raiden-sensei.

They detonated and a large amount of dust was everywhere.

"Lighting snare!" I heard him shout out as a bright light whip came at me but didn't reach me, I guess that was his limit. I fell to the ground and ran into the bushes, he came out of the dust and drew out a Kunai.

I looked ahead of me and I saw Haku near some rocks, she was looking right at me with her hand with 2 fingers up and then a clutched fist.

Whenever we were training together we made up different kinds of rules or signs, this sign meant 2v1 and a final bang.

I smirked and gave her thumbs up.

Kuro came out of the bushes and charged right at Raiden-sensei with a Kunai and started clashing between his Kunai and her Kunai, everything was going great until Raiden-sensei kicked Kuro away. She flipped and landed on her feet, then went back at him. Haku came out of her hiding spot and charged at him too, they all started a full out 2 on 1 taijutsu battle.

Kuro began punching around the side while Haku made kicks for his legs, every single move they did he was able to evade them until Kuro punched him at his left side causing him to stumble a bit, Haku made the fist sign again behind her back that was the sign!

I quickly made hand signs and slammed my hand to the ground.

"Dragon style: Judgement!" I shouted as a sign of a dragon head came under Raiden-sensei's feet and a massive whirlwind of flames imprisoned him.

"ALRIGHT!" Kuro shouted happily.

I started panting, that move was my strongest so far so it took a lot of my chakra.

When the flames distinguished a burnt log was in place.

"Shit! A Substitute! Scatter!" Haku shouted.

"Thunder current!" I heard him shout, it was to late massive thunder waves went in all directions hitting haku and Kuro into a tree and me… well I got pushed back and landed on my back.

When I opened my eyes and got stood up Raiden-sensei was back in the middle of the training ground, he looked alright but there was burn marks all over his arms and was panting so we won!! But I think our training isn't done yet.

"Combination: Flame spiral!" I heard Kuro and Haku shout as I saw a huge gust of fire coming towards Raiden-sensei.

He quickly jumped up into the air as the attack passed by and landed on his feet.

He smiled goofily and rubbed the back of his head.

"You guys can stop now…" he said.

I got out of the bushes and walked towards our sensei, Haku and Kuro was running towards him too.

"So did we win?!" Kuro questioned with a large smile.

Raiden-sensei laughed.

"Yeah you did, don't you see the burn marks, well done guys." He said with the smile still on his face.

"ALRIGHT!!!" all three of us shouted.

"Does this mean we get lunch now?" Haku asked him.

He shook his head.

"Not yet. We are doing to test out possible weapons you might want to use." He said summoning a large scroll.

"What's with the scroll?" I asked him poking the scroll.

"It has Weapons smartness." Haku stated.

"Shut up!" I shouted at her.

Raiden-sensei rolled his eyes and unravelled the scroll, which revealed all sorts of weapons, from bows and arrows to scythes!

All three of us was in awe and raced towards the weapons, Haku went straight for the daggers and Kuro went for the poles. I went towards the scythes, they seemed pretty cool, since my mom was using them so I should see what's so great about them.

I picked one up and it took both arms to get it up in the air, and ended on my butt because it's to heavy.

I heard everyone laugh, I sent them a small glare and got back up, placing the scythe back and headed for the swords.

"I SO WANT TO USE THESE ONE DAY!" Kuro shouted picking up twin Katanas.

"They are hard to master but they are very agile when you get used to them." Raiden-sensei told her.

"Really? Well I think I would use them." She said unsheathing them.

"Yeah but you would have to get it from the family blacksmith so it would work with your kekki genkai." Haku shouted at her from afar.

"True… say I wonder what animal I get!" Kuro shouted.

Their Clan is about various animals which transforms from weapon to animal, my clan can't really do that only certain people can use that kind of power, some people like mom and even Naomi I think.

Haku got up and walked towards Raiden-sensei with a Katana.

"what about this? I read a bit about katanas but never really used one." she asked him unsheathing it.

"They are good in battle, very common. You guys are going to be using practically the same weapon so it would be easier to teach you how to use them." He told her with a smile.

"That's cool! Maybe we should do that huh Kuro?" she asked her.

Kuro nodded happily and began playing with her katanas.

"H-HEY! DON'T DO IT LIKE THAT!" Raiden-sensei shouted at her as she played wildly with her Katanas.

I however wasn't paying attention to them but was picking up different swords, but every time I picked one up my hand started to burn, what the hell?!

"It's okay, I'll find a weapon soon. Every time I picked one up my hand starts to burn." I told them as I straightened up and looked at a hilarious scene.

Kuro was being chased by Raiden-sensei because I think she thought he was going to kill her for playing with the katanas… and Haku was trying to calm her down but Kuro was running insanely.

I started rolling on the grass laughing my ass off (hahaha ROFLMAO).

"Kaida help dammit!" Raiden-sensei shouted at me.

"Okay." I said walking towards I left my breakfast and took out a rice ball.

"HEY KURO LOOK! A RICEBALL!" I shouted at her.

She instantly dropped the katanas and ran, no I mean sprinted towards me.

"RICEBALL!!!" she shouted as she snatched it out of my hand and started eating it.

"You can have the rest, I want to eat some restaurant food." I told her with a smile.

"YAY RICEBALLS!" she shouted and attacked my so called breakfast.

"You eat like that I won't have pay much for lunch." Raiden-sensei said with a smile.

Damn cheap-ass.

"Trust me, She can eat a lot so that's nothing." I said with a wink.

"HEY!" Kuro shouted at me.

"I'm starving can we go now?" Haku asked with a pleading stare at Raiden-sensei.

He rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"YAY!" Haku and I shouted, Kuro would have but she's to busy eating.

We left the grounds and headed for the food areas of the village, we got a few giggles and chuckles at Raiden-sensei's burn marks but we finally made it to a small little café, we even got a good spot on the patio part (A/N: You know… the outside chairs…).

"Alright order up what you want, I'll pay maybe." He said muttering the last part.

"It's no maybe it was a deal was it not. We won we get a fully paid lunch." Haku stated looking at Raiden-sensei with disapproval and annoyance.

"Come on… I haven't been on a decent mission in a while so I'm kinda low on cash, can't you guys just help out?" he pleaded.

"I left my wallet at home." I stated bluntly. No way in hell I'm going to pay for food that we won from a bet!

He turned to Kuro and Haku and they shook their heads.

He sighed in defeat.

"Fine, order."

Which we did, and just to be nice we didn't order to expensive food, we were eating in silence until, of course Kuro ended it.

"Hey look, a squirrel!"

There was silence then a loud roar of laughter.

"You are really observant aren't you?" Raiden-sensei chuckled, trying not subside his laughter.

Kuro gave him a questionable stare and nodded slowly.

"Good, it's great to be like that when you're a ninja." He complemented.

I ceased laughing and I grew silent. And it was obvious that Sensei and the others noticed it too.

"What's up Kaida?" Haku asked me propping an elbow up and an eyebrow raised.

I was about to say it but Raiden-sensei cut me to it.

"You're scared about your ceremony because that means you're a full fledged ninja in your family aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Aww, at least you get a ceremony! Mom told us that we are getting our clan weapons a couple days after your ceremony, nothing special!" Kuro shouted angrily.

"You made a decision yet?" I asked her.

"Twin Katanas!" she shouted happily.

We all smiled at her enthusiasm.

"But it will hurt a lot, that's what your mom told me Kaida." Raiden-sensei joked (I believe…)

I smiled nerously and went back to eating.

The rest of that afternoon was like this; we finished eating and made sensei pay, parted ways with sensei and the twins and I am currently in my room awaiting the ceremony.

I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." I called out.

The door opened and it stood my sister Naomi, she looked like an older version of me except she has deep green eyes and her hair was down to her back in a low ponytail. She was in her Chuin clothes and had a huge smile on her face.

"Lookie Ms. Ninja Kid! Congrats on making it Lil'K." she teased ruffling my hair.

I gave her a short glare, she always called me that, when we are at home, or around people! Always 'Lil'K.'!!

"No need to glare Lil'K, you're ceremony is almost ready so make sure you wear your proper clothes okay?" she said turning around and left me.

"Fine." I shouted at her.

I got up from my bed and walked towards my walk-in closet, ya I know but I'm rich I get a big house which means big rooms which means a big closet… I talk to much…

I picked out a sleeveless black dress with rolling thunder clouds and a long dragon within the clouds, I think it looks beautiful but I don't know on me but I'll put it on anyways. I placed the dress onto my bed and went to take a quick shower.

When I got back I put on the dress and make my hair proper.

"LIL' K!!! OPEN UP!" I heard Naomi shout from my door, I sighed and walked over to the door and let her in.

She was actually wearing the same dress but her dragon was blue.

"They are ready now, you want to come down now?" she asked me with a small smile.

I nodded happily and followed her down the hallways and into the older parts of the house, since this house was the main house it was the one that was the most anicient.

I could tell there was a lot of people here because I began to hear mutters and chatting doing on in the Ceremony room, the large doors were incrusted in black steel and gold handles and designs of the clan's emblem.

(A/N: Kaida's House is huge… so that's why there are so many rooms.)

"Alright, everyone is waiting. Shall we?" Naomi asked me with a smile.

I nodded and we entrered the room, it was breathtaking. There was a series of pillars with our clan symbol around them running down the room towards the altar the floor had a silver carpet running through there as well. I looked around and pratically everyone in the compound was there with proud eyes and soft smiles.

I saw Kuro, Haku and their parents close to the altar as well as Raiden-sensei too.

Kuro took something out from behind her, it was a sign it said 'Don't cry when it starts burning you! ~love Kuro and Haku'. They both had large smiles on their faces, their parents gave a long sigh at their children's antics. I smiled nervously.

"Let's go Lil'K." Naomi said pushing me forward to walk.

I nervously began to walk forward towards the altar, drums started to play in a deep and slow beat. I looked around and the adults were smiling and others were eyeing me enviously, probably because I got to do my ceremony first!

When we made it to the Altar Grandmother and mom was sitting on pillows, they were in robes that made them look like priestesses. Naomi walked past me and walked up the stairs and sat next to mom.

Grandmother stood up, her staff in hand and the drums ceased beating.

"Hello and welcome, today if a glorious day. We are here in respects of my granddaughter Kaida because it's her time to recive her emblem which proves her to be apart of our clan and apart of our Ninja association! Kaida please step forward!" she proclaimed to the crowd.

There was a short applause and I began walking up to the altar.

I noticed a large table with a large scroll and some kind of palate with odd black liquid in it.

Grandmother pointed to a seat before the table. I sat there and she sat across from me.

She picked up the scroll and opened it, it had many signatures from other family members.

"This is a sacred scroll, it contains the signature of clan members who participated in this ceremony years upon years ago. This is a blood oath to the clan, Bite your thumb and use your blood to write your name on the parchment." She instructed pushing forward the paper.

I did what I was told and bit my thumb, which hurts by the way! I wrote my name nearly on the paper and handed back the scroll.

My grandmother gave me a smile and rolled back up the scroll.

"Now put out your right arm." She asked me, which I willingly complied.

Grandmother picked up the black liquid and placed it infront of my arm.

"This Liquid has been passed down from generation to generation, its said that it's the tears and blood of a black dragon. The dragon which gave our ancestors the power to use dragon type jutsus, with this your dragon jutsus will highten and also bring pride to our clan." She said as she still held the pallet.

To be honest, I find it cool that this liquid might be from an actual dragon but it's creepy as well because that dragon was supposedly alive years ago so I don't want an ancient dragon blood on my arm!

Grandmother drew out a weird seal from my arm towards the palate.

She made quick hand signs and the liquid started to run from the table to my arm, the sensation it put on my arm was actually wonderful, you couldn't even feel it but when it started to form a shape of a dragon around my arm the burning sensation was insane! I wanted to rip my arm off!

The pain ended as quickly as it appeared, I looked over at my arm I smiled widely, there stood a black dragon's tail wrapping around my mid-lower arm which ended with a beautiful dragon with one of it's wings opened in the upper arm.

Grandmother stood up and faced the crowd.

"I hearby deem Kaida Kororyu a true Ninja of the Kororyu clan of Kumogakure!" she shouted happily.

The crowd screamed with excitement, well Kuro and Haku were the loudest of everyone, I stood up and faced the crowd with a huge smile. Pride and excitement washed over my face.

Mom and Naomi came over and gave me a quick hug and 'Congratulation' and walked into the crowd which was now scattered around the room chatting with others.

Haku and Kuro ran up the altar.

"Congrats Kaida!!" Haku shouted happily hugging me.

"How was the pain?" Kuro teased.

"It was terrible but it was worth it." I replied touching my arm.

Raiden-sensei came up the altar too, with a large smile.

"Well congrats Kaida, I guess we got to work on some new stuff before we go on a mission… Practice tomorrow morning don't be late!" he said.

"You're the one to talk!" Kuro shouted at him as he left.

He grunted in response.

The rest of the night was all about celebration, we had a great dinner and more talking. But something in me feels restless, that I'm itching to train and become as strong as I can possibly be.

In the Historic Room

Later that Night

(Normal POV)

It wasn't quiet in the Historic room late at night, the infamous blade Ryukiba was shaking restlessly; it seemed excited over Kaida's Ceremony.

"Soon… Kaida shall wield me… Soon, even if I prevent her from using any weapon… until she wields me…"

* * *

**Kaida: Creepy....**

**Sammy: You said it... o__o**

**Kaida: Make sure you update quicker okay?**

**Sammy: Fine....... **

**Kaida: REVIEW OR ELSE! :D  
**


End file.
